March 28, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:48 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:55 Dragonian King hi lily i is first, king of games 5:58 Flower1470 uh huh 6:00 Dragonian King BUBBLEGUM it's on your face get it get it off it's weird 6:02 Flower1470 O_o Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:13 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:13 Loving77 hi Lily I have the dumbo moxy girls commercial stuck in my head. HELP ME 6:15 Flower1470 XD which one? 6:16 Dragonian King sup peepp peep* 6:17 Loving77 POOPSY PETS POOP MAGIC POOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that one^ 6:17 Flower1470 ROFL I didnt know that was moxy girls XD 6:17 Loving77 it is 6:18 Flower1470 Silly, have you seen this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOBkugyNEE8 6:22 Dragonian King no and i dont think i want to? 6:22 Flower1470 YOU DO 6:23 Dragonian King ... THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN 6:23 Flower1470 ITS SO STUPID ITS FUNNY 6:24 Dragonian King NO ITS NOT FUNNY 6:24 Flower1470 YES IT IS 6:25 Dragonian King NO JUST NO also im going to lose elements contessssst D: 6:30 Flower1470 when's the deadline? 6:30 Dragonian King today 6:30 Flower1470 oh she didnt give you much time lol 6:31 Dragonian King i need 6 more posts ikr 20 posts in 5 days say WUUUUT (saywut) 6:31 Flower1470 well that's 4 each day which isnt much imo 6:38 Dragonian King yeah but... theres nothing to post on D: so i think ill give up 6:38 Flower1470 NEVER GIVE UP 6:38 Dragonian King too late 6:38 Flower1470 NO YOU CANT GIVE UP EVEN ON THE SMALL THINGS Have you commented on all the things in the art form? 6:40 Dragonian King umm no 6:40 Flower1470 You can go play some games. Post some facts. 6:40 Dragonian King games count i guess GAMEZ 6:41 Flower1470 go post a thought in the though thread thought* 6:41 Dragonian King 13 posts whoooop 7 to go 6:42 Flower1470 this isn't too hard. find something to post on and POST I just wish she gave you guys a week at least. :/ 6:44 Dragonian King yeah the weekend would've been nice :P 6:44 Flower1470 yeah 6:44 Dragonian King i wanna post a new drawing but idk what to draw i wanted to draw elsa but frozen is pretty much cliche on TTK now i DID want to draw cold caller but never did hmmm... yay cold caller time 6:46 Flower1470 go for it 6:52 Dragonian King dumbo wikia lily he looks weird can anyone hear me lily peep lily peep lily peep . 7:00 Flower1470 what 7:00 Dragonian King hi 7:02 Flower1470 hi. 7:04 Dragonian King i almost finished him and its very ugly 7:08 Flower1470 i want to see it 7:08 Dragonian King just a second let me post it first http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/140580-boy-did-you-get-your-wires-crossed/ dangit wikia http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/140580-boy-did-you-get-your-wires-crossed/ his head looks weird 7:14 Flower1470 is "cute" a acceptable response? 7:14 Dragonian King no it's a cog 7:15 Loving77 lol it looks funny 7:15 Dragonian King no it looks like garbage (saywut) maybe i shouldn't of started with the head 7:15 Loving77 never start with the head 7:16 Dragonian King actually i start on the head with toons and it looks great :P but i guess i made him in to much of a "strange" pose to start with the head im posting it on my blog too oops lily can you look through the pit of spoofer doom 7:17 Flower1470 sure 7:17 Dragonian King i'm going to post it on TTK and HOPEFULLY it'll draw more attention than week o' whale did one thing i'm worried about is the spoofer itself are we allowed to mention that? 7:17 Flower1470 That's what I thought 7:17 Dragonian King if not i'll probably just have to scrap the entire episode 7:18 Flower1470 That might be what you have to do :/ 7:18 Dragonian King and spoofer's revenge plus the pit of spoofer doom mentions hall and apparently it's bad to mention that on TTK sooo... lets just skip that and do sole stelaer stealer* 7:19 Flower1470 okie do you want it done tonight? 7:25 Dragonian King idc wow people actually like it 7:26 Flower1470 Doc Stretchy Head: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM TAKE HIS SOLES! oh my gosh i forgot this XD 7:27 Dragonian King lol 7:27 Flower1470 okay i see two sort-of problems 7:27 Dragonian King k 7:27 Flower1470 the first: Everyone laughs... except Lunch Tray. Meanwhile a medical helicopter is escorting Whale and Tuna back to Skhool when... the helicopter breaks down! Whale: Could this day get any worse? The ground opens up like it did in the last episode. Tuna: Yep! The helicopter plummets into the pit and explodes. Whale: WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG NOW?!?!? The ground shuts again, crushing Whale and Tuna. "in the last episode" 7:28 Dragonian King i'll probably just cut that OH 7:28 Flower1470 :P 7:28 Dragonian King i thought the whole scene was a problem :P ok easy enough 7:28 Flower1470 that's the second issue. all the violence. 7:29 Dragonian King ooo 7:29 Flower1470 Whale gets up but Nosedive Kite Dude throws him down an elevator shaft that appears on the way down and Whale breaks every bone in his body on the way down because he's an idiot. Whale: Medic... Tuna: OH NO! Tuna jumps down as well and breaks every bone in her body and lands on Whale but doesn't break any bones because they were already all broken! Tuna: Medic... An ambulance crashes through the wall and runs them over. It backs over them again and they get loaded into the ambulance which goes on a bumpy ride to the hospital. A few hours later... the ambulance part was..... wow. 7:29 Dragonian King okay ill fix that part 7:30 Flower1470 we'll have to dub this episode lol 7:30 Dragonian King yes major dubbing let's 4kids this thing 7:31 Flower1470 do you want me to point out all the problem sentences? 7:31 Dragonian King ok it can help my laziness :3 7:31 Flower1470 "...and Whale breaks every bone in his body on the way down because he's an idiot." "Tuna jumps down as well and breaks every bone in her body and lands on Whale but doesn't break any bones because they were already all broken! " 7:31 Dragonian King they land on rubber ducks 7:32 Flower1470 "An ambulance crashes through the wall and runs them over. It backs over them again..." "The helicopter plummets into the pit and explodes." "The ground shuts again, crushing Whale and Tuna." 7:33 Dragonian King Whale gets up but Nosedive Kite Dude throws him down an elevator shaft that appears on the way down and Whale lands on a random rubber duck. Don't ask where it came from. Tuna jumps down as well and lands on a different rubber duck. An ambulance crashes through the wall and takes Whale and Tuna to the hospital. A few hours later... The helicopter plummets into the pit and disappears in a puff of confetti. The ground shuts again, squishing them. Whale: Ow. Tuna: THAT'S what could possibly go wrong now! :D i'll cut peep's line at the end because now it doesn't make sense User:Dragonian King/Box of Sand how's this? 7:37 Flower1470 we butchered that better than 4kids ever could 7:37 Dragonian King lol 7:39 Flower1470 looks good (yes) I'll rate it...... Y7: FV just like the other English ygos 7:41 Dragonian King lol ill post in a couple days 7:45 Flower1470 ok 7:45 Dragonian King 15 posts 7:49 Flower1470 5 more you can do it Silly do you want a hint silly silly silly silly 7:55 Dragonian King oh sure 7:56 Flower1470 how many more posts do you need? 7:56 Dragonian King 4 7:56 Flower1470 okay remember when I said this 6:23 Flower1470 did you guys know that yoga originated in India? 6:25 Dragonian King no and now i'm 0% smarter by knowing that 6:25 Flower1470 :rofl: not even .000001%? 6:27 Dragonian King nope 6:27 Flower1470 darn well 6:27 Dragonian King LETS PLAY A SHADOW GAME 6:27 Flower1470 that fact will be useful someday well 7:57 Dragonian King ... :O NO WAY 7:57 Flower1470 you can post that here http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/139071-facts/page-8 7:57 Dragonian King IT WAS ACTUALLY USEFUL 7:57 Flower1470 didnt i tell you? 7:58 Dragonian King WOW 7:58 Flower1470 You have underestimated my power. 7:58 Dragonian King maybe you actually are queen of games 3 more posts 7:59 Flower1470 :D are you listening to music? any kind of song 8:01 Dragonian King no * Dragonian King looks up Counting Stars now i am 8:02 Flower1470 http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/88536-what-song-are-you-listening-to/page-748 answer this question then ask another http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/140548-ask-the-next-person-a-question/page-17#entry1917753 wait why am i helping you 8:03 Dragonian King because you LUV MEH 8:03 Flower1470 ew im helping silly O_o no that's Peep's job 8:04 Loving77 ew 8:04 Dragonian King you have boy germs because you helped me now 8:04 Flower1470 but if you mean in a sibling-type way then yes oh gross COOTIES 8:04 Dragonian King MWAHAHAHAHAH 8:05 Loving77 I'm going bye 8:06 Dragonian King ONE MORE bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:07 Flower1470 ooo you can post here http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/140408-what-was-the-last-thing-you-atedrank/page-10 or here http://www.toontask.com/index.php/topic/140568-favorite-toys/ 8:08 Dragonian King victoryyyyyyyy 8:08 Flower1470 Congrats. go post in the thread You're welcome for all the help I gave you :P 8:23 Dragonian King oh right ty 8:29 Flower1470 anytime 8:36 Dragonian King lily whats chrisxcheese again? 8:38 Flower1470 9:07 Flower1470 I am now shipping CheesexChris btw #cheeseboyshipping 8:41 Dragonian King ty we need a list of ships on-wiki 8:42 Flower1470 I saved a few ILL MAKE A PAGE 8:42 Dragonian King okie Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:52 Flower1470 darn wikia 8:52 Dragonian King wb i was about to log but i guess i don't have to :P where's cheez boi been? 8:55 Flower1470 nope i got it around 8:56 Dragonian King hows the list of ships coming 8:57 Flower1470 I need the ships that involve you 8:57 Dragonian King easy Contuitus = SillyxPeep Goofball = SillyxLily Annoying = SillyxTori i really want lemonade lily lily lily look Template:DumboWhale 9:05 Flower1470 wow 9:10 Dragonian King i'm going to make more :D lily do you want me to make any templates for you like a sharkbait shipping template lily lily lily lily 9:13 Flower1470 idk whatever you want to do List of ships 9:13 Dragonian King yay 9:14 Flower1470 adjust any way you want to I'll have to ask Peep if there's more. 9:14 Dragonian King whos prince you forgot #setoshipping 9:15 Flower1470 MY TTK TWIN setoshipping? 9:15 Dragonian King yeah Seto x Money oh yeah he's been Flower's Twin for so long i forgot who he used to be Template:PreferWhale i miss tt this is going to be a weird summer 9:23 Flower1470 yeah 9:27 Dragonian King Template:DownWithTheQueen :D Template:TerrifiedTori lily do you like the templates 9:34 Flower1470 yes 9:34 Dragonian King Template:DownsizeOppose User:Dragonian King#Userboxes oh lily how did they get the banners on the TT wiki to look cool like that? D: 9:41 Flower1470 Ask Bermuda. 9:41 Dragonian King is it in the theme designer? Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:42 Chrisgaff sppojyhorseradish. 9:42 Dragonian King HEY CHRIS 9:42 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xD8A0s34LIA JAR OF HORSERADISH Hi. :P 9:43 Dragonian King lol lily lily lily guess what Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:48 Dragonian King oops 9:50 Flower1470 Hey Chris what 9:52 Dragonian King next RCM is the 50th one :D 9:53 Flower1470 :O i forgot about that! YAY ME I'll have to find the best screenshots. Maybe I'll find the 5 funniest shots from my past entries? 9:57 Dragonian King no thats boring give them NEW STUFF 9:57 Flower1470 hmm but my unused shots aren't that great 9:58 Dragonian King oh then sure 5 funniest screenshots I gtg, bye 10:01 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:02 Flower1470 ooo 10:03 Chrisgaff Darn, I missed him. XD 10:06 Flower1470 lol i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014